Road to Nowhere
by A.D Sarrasin
Summary: Voldemort calls his DeathEater's to bring their daughter's to him, for one to hold the honour of his wife. Severus Snape never thought he'd be happier that he kept his daughter secert, other than to the Malfoys, to whom she is betrothed. But with Voldemort finds out about her, there will be hell to pay, when he decides it her he wants. (M-for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Nowhere **

**Chapter One - Dinner with the Malfoy's**

* * *

**Road to Nowhere**

**Chapter One - Dinner with the Malfoy's**

* * *

The black haired girl stood with a large book upon her head, staring out of her barred window. Wondering when she would ever be able to walk freely through the sunlight, feel the rain to feel the cold drops upon her warm skin. Sighing to herself she knew that these were only fantasies that, -for now- she could only dream about at night.

***THUD***

The large leather bound book toppled of her head suddenly, losing focus in her thoughts.

"Ouch," the girl bite out, an elderly woman slapped her with a wooden ruler, glaring up at her.

"Back straight, that book shouldn't even wobble, let alone drop." the elderly woman, narrowed her eyes tapping her wooden ruler against the palm of her hand, the very ruler she just used to slap the girls lower back for slouching making her lose the book. "Pick the book up, young lady. We start again."

"Yes, Miss. Gilliam's," with a small curtsey, she followed the simple command.

It was rigorous training, to be a proper pure-blood trophy wife one day, especially to a Malfoy. It was true, though only sixteen, Miss Lexi Snape, knew that she was betrothed to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Lexi was home schooled, by a series of teachers along with her etiquette training.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

It echoed through the room, making Lexi jumped causing the book to fall yet again, landing her another swat. Gasping at the sting of the ruler, though saying nothing. Lexi bent down picking up the book, before turning her attention to the new comer.

"Please do come in," Lexi called, holding her head still.

"Thank you, my dear." Severus Snape, slipped into the room, smiling warmly at his daughter.

"Father," she began with a quick curtsey, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He chuckled at her, before speaking. "I have received a letter from the Malfoy's, they have requested a dinner to take place this evening. Be ready for dinner, at seven o'clock sharp."

"Yes, of course Father. Thank you." a small smile, indicated she understood and was prepared to follow the request at hand.

"Very well, you may carry on." a curt nod, and Severus was on his way. Heading to the Kitchens to prepare things with the House elves.

Mrs. Gilliam's glanced quickly at the clock, that hung on the far wall. "Miss Snape, it seems that you have, -at this time- more important matters to attend to. I will call up your hand maiden's on my way out, to help you prepare."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilliam." a small curtsey, to show her respect.

At the sound of the door latching, shoulders slumped allowing the book to fall, sighing in relief, yet frustration.

Just once, just once! Was that too much to ask? A lifetime spent at training to be perfect for somebody else, wasn't a life at all. A lifetime locked away, from dangers unknown. A life filled with punishments, due to the improper curtsey or form, saying the wrong thing or the right thing at the right/wrong time. Just once. This time, Lexi couldn't keep the tears from falling. How dare this man demand so much from her. What was he doing for her? Just once, for a single moment. Just once, she wanted to live a life worth living.

As Lexi's hand maiden's prepared her for tonight's dinner, Lexi used this time to just zone out, forgetting everything that was demanded from her and just exist.

* * *

Lexi stood a few steps back behind her father, a sign of respect in the pure blood society, waiting in the front hall for the Malfoy's to arrive. When the Malfoy's arrived finally, all Lexi could was staring into the eyes of her future husband, wondering exactly who he was. She stood unmoving, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left with her father to the dinning hall. Draco Malfoy, lingered over her smirking, staring down her body.

"Well, Miss. Snape," Draco began walking closer, "I do believe that I can approve of the gift I've been given."

Holding in her real feelings and the sudden urge to slap that smirk of his face, she smiled as she spoke. "Good evening, Mister Malfoy. It's a pleasure to see you tonight. Thank you for you company for dinner." Curtseying as she smiled kindly at him.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, "Indeed, my dear. Please allow me to lead you the dinning hall" Draco finished, holding out his hand for Lexi.

"That would be lovely, Mister Malfoy. Thank you." Lexi spoke, taking his hand allowing him to lead her to the dinning hall.

Severus was at the head of table with Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy were sitting on either side of him, while Draco and Lexi sat a few seats down. Draco was busily speaking, cutting Lexi at every turn knowing that he was fully in his right. It was after her job to listen to him, to make sure that he had everything he needed. To please the man, whom provided for her.

Lexi, however couldn't help but thinking what an obnoxious, arrogant man Draco Malfoy was. Lexi also knew that, that was something that she had to keep to herself, no matter what. Thankful that dinner was over and the idle chat that followed was finished, and the Malfoy's would be leaving, she sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

Severus sent a house-elf to fetch some tea for Lexi and himself once the Malfoy's were out of sight. As Tekel, the house-elf brought the tea placing the silver tray a table before quickly leaving.

"Lexi, come sit. Tell me, how do you like Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked kindly, nodding his head at the tray, indicating the Lexi should go ahead and pour the tea.

"He is a wonderful man, father. Thank -" Lexi began speaking, but was shortly cut off by Severus.

"Lexi, please, an honest answer." Severus prompted.

Lexi so wanted to tell him, the truth but she knew everything was settle and this marriage was going through no matter what she was to say now, why put her father through the heart ache that he'd picked some she hated, so.

"Father, please. I have given you the honest answer that you seek. Mr. Malfoy is a wonderful man, and I thank you." Lexi ended with the most sincere smile she could possibly muster.

After a moment, of Severus thinking it over, he finally nodded to his daughter. "Very well, my dear. Take your tea up stairs, it is time to retire for the night. Finish it while Anna prepares you for bed."

"Thank you, father. Enjoy the rest of you evening. Good night." Lexi stood, her tea in hand. With a quick curtsey she head to bed, thinking about what the rest of her life would entail.

* * *

Thank you, everyone for reading. Please Review, and let me know what you think of the story, as it plays out.

Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Nowhere

Chapter two

* * *

Severus was busily working in his study, preparing this years lessons. Just as he was about to retire for the night, the large marking on his left forearm began burning, urging him to hurry to his post. Pushing away from the desk sighing in annoyance, something only done in solitude.

Waiting, waiting for the Dark Lord could be more tiring than the actual meeting some days. In the Lord's eyes making them all wait, was another way to show them they follow him, they were his puppets, he could and would make them stand there and wait for as long as he pleased. The room was dark and damp, fog seemed to roll around the floor keeping everybody on edge, unsure were Nagini may be at any given moment. Once Voldemort had finally decided to join them, a rustle of cloaks whispered through out the crowd, the Death Eaters straightening themselves out, wanting to be perfect for their Lord.

"Sit." Lord Voldemort, ordered to his followers like they were an annoying group of dogs. No one disobeyed. "I have called you all here today, for a single reason, one of your daughters will be granted the highest honour to be come my wife."

A small, short murmur swiped down the rows, few protested most others proud at such an opportunity.

"My Lord, would you really wish a foolish child, allow myself to you." Bellatirx stood, fawning herself to her Master.

"Sit down, Bellatrix. I don't not want you, you are far too old, I want a younger wife than you. Beside Bellatrix I already own you, do I not?" Voldemort smacked down, the black haired woman.

"Of course you do, mi'lord." Bella, answered bowing low to kiss his robes.

"Then tell me why, you think I would want more of you." Voldemort anger was growing stronger at her foolishness.

"I...I. My lord I am sorry, apologies sire."

"Enough," He silenced her with a wave of his hand, and a burst of the Cruciatus Curse. "Now, tomorrow night's meeting your daughters will be here."

Mumbles and hollers of 'yes mi'lord' echoed through the meeting, Severus however slumped his shoulder sighing in relief. How relieved he felt knowing he made the right decision keeping Lexi hiding. Stealing a glance at his best friends Lucius Malfoy, smiling at each other while giving a curt nod.

Little to either of their knowledge Voldemort noticed the silent conversation, keeping a mental note to follow-up and figure out what the meaning was behind it. Voldemort dismissed the meeting.

Severus hurried from the hall, after giving his leave to Lord Voldemort, whom gave him an odd lingering look. Something in the look made Severus' stomach flip, though he couldn't place what. Quickly thanking Lucius for his loyalty, he dashed from this place making his way home.

* * *

Lord Voldemort watched as Severus ran from the meeting, the very second he had been able to escape, pursing his lips in thought he called over Lucius.

"Ah Lucius, tell me where did our friend Severus leave to so soon?" Voldemort squinted his eyes into a glare as he spoke.

"He..." Lucius paused briefly, what was he to say? "He didn't say, mi'lord merely that he had to leave urgently."

Voldemort curled his lips disgusted with the feeble information he was given. Yet, at the same time in in partial added to his theory. "Very well, Lucius. You are dismissed, but before you go deliver this to an owl for delivery. The formal invites must be sent out immediately."

"Of course, mi'lord. There is only one though Sir." Lucius stated with caution.

"Do you take me for a fool, Lucius? I very well know that, the bloody thing is charm as is the owl whom will deliver to all death eaters with a daughter and new letter will then be conjured." Voldemort stated, with a slightly annoyed tone.

Lucius knew exactly the kind of charm, in which Voldemort was speaking. A simple seeking spell, in which case a letter would surely find its way to his friend Severus, a brief look of shock struck his face. One look, Voldemort was waiting for. "You're dismissed, Lucius." Without waiting for any sort of reply Voldemort turned on his heels, his black cloaks sweeping behind him.

* * *

"LEXI!" Severus' voice, echoed through his home. He had to find her, to see her, just to confirm everything he'd done up until now was for the better.

"Yes, father." Her voice, calm and beautiful sounded as she entered the room, eyebrows raised at her father's tone.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled to himself, thinking for a moment unsure of what he would tell her about his yelling, though it didn't matter, she was safe.

"Father, if I may interrupt you for a moment," Lexi spoke smiling up at him as sheclasping her hands together.

"Yes, go on my dear. What can I help you with." Severus internally sighed with relief, thankful she'd changed the subject.

"An owl had arrived when you were away," Lexi said, handing her father the letter.

"Thank you my dear," Severus looked over the envelope, flipping it over he recognize the stamp all too well, making his stomach drop. Trying to force himself to focus on something he questioned his daughter on her evening.

"Thank you father, for your interest. However, it was nothing of much interest to you, other than my lessons have made quite the progress in the last little bit." Lexi smiled gracefully, knowing her father would be proud.

"I have notice, you have been doing lovely." Severus smiled fondly at his daughter, before excusing Lexi for the night.

Once Lexi was gone, and the sound of her bedroom door sounded, he clasped into his chair. Calling for a house-elf, demanding a glass of Fire Whiskey. What was he going to do if Voldemort had any incline that he might have a daughter, all hope was lost. He knew that before the next meeting was to happen he had to talk to his friend, Lucius to be sure this letter was a simple mistake, owls were -after all-useless half the time anyway.


End file.
